Bon Anniversaire HoroHorokun!
by Azalee
Summary: Ren ne peut pas lui pourrir ce jourlà aussi n.n [léger yaoi RenxHoro]


JE SUIS _FRUSTREE_!!!!!!!! J'AI _FAILLI_ RATER LA DATE D'ANNIF DE HOROHORO!!! Je déteste les bugs.

A part ça.

Pour une fois, ça ne se passe ni à l'auberge de Fumbari ni au village pache (quoique ça ça serait possible, vu que si je ne me trompe pas, dans l'anime ils restent au village pache pour le "vrai" Shaman Fight), mais plutôt sur l'île déserte près du Japon où ils vont en hélicoptères oversoul après reçu la bénédiction du Great Spirit, dans le manga. Mais siii, même que Ren voit toute sa famille par la fenêtre de l'hélico! (HoroHoro: "Ren? Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Ren: "Une vision. Si tu regardes par la fenêtre je te tue." Oui, c'est ce qu'il dit à ce moment-là XD)

Disclaimer: Même Horo-kun il est pas à mouaaaaaaa /pleure/

Warnings: Bof... cliché, kawaiité et léger yaoi/shounen-ai.

Dédicace: A HoroHoro d'amour et tou(te)s ses fans XP

---------------------------------------------

- Tûût, tûût, tûût, tûût...

La chambre résonnait encore de la sonnerie incessante du réveil digital, réglé pour sonner à 6:00 et indiquant maintenant 6:17 ; aucune main ne s'étant encore tendue pour frapper le bouton avec exaspération.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dressés en une impossible pique à l'arrière de sa tête entra dans la chambre en rayonnant de rage. Les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux jaunes furieux en direction du bruyant morceau de plastique auraient donné envie à n'importe qui de se taire immédiatement et filer se cacher loin au fond d'une grotte. Mais pas à un réveil, bien sûr.

Le Chinois se laissa tomber par terre, avec un énervement certain mais suffisamment de grâce pour ne faire aucun bruit, et enfonça le gros bouton du cataclysme technologique qu'était un réveil digital avec alarme incessante en "tûût". Puis il se retourna pour foudroyer du regard le tas de couvertures à côté du réveil.

- T'es même pas capable de stopper ton réveil tout seul??! fulmina-t-il aux draps chiffonnés.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il répéta un peu plus fort ce qu'il venait de dire, oubliant une seconde que Tao Ren ne se répétait jamais et tant pis pour ceux qui n'avaient pas entendus.

- Tu dors toujours? réalisa-t-il.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Personne ne pouvait toujours dormir avec une sonnerie pareille à côté de la tête. Ses yeux se plissèrent. La personne dans les draps se foutait de lui.

- Hey, baka-aïnou! J'te cause!! explosa-t-il enfin en donnant un coup de pied au tas de couvertures.

Et ne rencontrant rien d'autre que du tissu. Il cligna des yeux et se redressa rapidement pour écarter les draps; quand il dormait, son équipier avait tendance soit à s'étaler et squatter sur les fûton de ses voisins, soit à se rouler en boule et s'enfoncer loin sous ses couvertures quand il était seul.

Ren se releva et écrasa soigneusement toute la surface du fûton avec ses pieds nus. Le lit était définitivement vide, ou alors leur propriétaire avait appris à prendre le format crêpe. Il soupira et refit distraitement le lit avant de quitter la chambre à la recherche de son habitant.

Il était peut-être dans la chambre de la gamine... Une très légère neige était tombée la nuit précédente, il était peut-être venu regarder avec elle et s'était endormi là...

Sa main s'arrêta sur la porte et il rougit brusquement. Non, pas question qu'il aille vérifier. A supposer que l'autre idiot ne soit pas là et que la fille se réveille? A supposer que quelqu'un entre dans le couloir à cet instant et le voie ouvrir la porte de _cette_ chambre?

Ren s'écarta rapidement en sentant ses joues brûler et regarda vite autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien vu. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et partit plutôt vers l'escalier. L'autre andouille devait être descendu piller le frigo pendant la nuit et avait oublié de remonter. C'était déjà arrivé une fois chez Yoh; Anna l'avait retrouvé endormi sur une chaise, la tête sur la table à côté de ce qui restait du gâteau que Tamao avait fait la veille.

Il l'avait sentie passer, celle-là.

Ren ricana et entra dans la cuisine. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la table et ses quatre chaises ne lui permit pas de découvrir qui que ce soit. Mais le bol qu'il avait vidé et posé à côté de l'évier la veille avait disparu.

Il ouvrit automatiquement une armoire et son bol de porcelaine bleue tout propre lui sauta directement aux yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et vérifia le contenu des autres armoires tout en prenant un berlingot de lait dans le frigo. Le sac de riz qu'il avait presque fini la veille manquait; il le vit dans la poubelle.

Il entra dans la dernière pièce, le salon, et manqua recracher son lait. Le jeune homme assis jambes croisées sur le canapé, un manga dans les mains, tourna la tête et sourit en le voyant.

- Ohayô Ren-kun! lança joyeusement HoroHoro.

Le Chinois ne répondit pas, trop occupé à ne pas s'étrangler avec son lait. L'Aïnou posa son manga sur la table basse et se leva pour venir lui taper fermement dans le dos une ou deux fois; Ren avala et posa son berlingot sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici si tôt? s'énerva-t-il brusquement en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

- Je me lève toujours à six heures si je ne suis pas allé dormir tard, répondit tranquillement l'autre en se rasseyant.

- Je sais ça, idiot. Mais tu ne t'es pas levé à six heures, parce que tu n'étais pas là pour l'arrêter quand ton réveil a commencé à sonner!!

Cette déclaration fut ponctuée par un coup sur la tête du pauvre lève-tôt.

- Itai!

- La sonnerie de ton truc est _insupportable_ et on l'entend _jusque dans ma chambre!!!_ J'ai dû me lever pour aller l'éteindre à ta place, andouille!!

- Ano... gomen Ren... grimaça Horo en se massant le crâne.

Il se tut brusquement, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre en face de lui. Ren tourna la tête à son tour.

Il neigeait.

HoroHoro se leva, l'air en transe, et quitta la pièce en semblant avoir totalement oublié son chef. Qui cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour lui crier dessus une dernière fois... et vit le calendrier suspendu au mur d'en face.

Le calendrier qui indiquait clairement: 27 novembre.

Sa bouche resta ouverte quelques secondes avant de murmurer un juron et Ren se frappa le front.

---

Pirika n'était pas encore levée, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller la réveiller pour lui montrer ça. Elle avait probablement vu celle du soir précédent, et puis... il avait bien le droit d'en profiter seul au moins aujourd'hui, non?

HoroHoro sentit un sourire extatique monter sur ses lèvres et il se mit brusquement à tourner comme une toupie, les bras étendus, les paumes ouvertes comme pour attraper les flocons et souriant largement au ciel. Il réalisa qu'il riait.

- UwaAaAaAaAaw!!

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre, la fine couche de neige déjà tombée amortissant sa chute. Il resta étendu sur le sol en riant toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle et se contente de regarder le ciel blanc en souriant.

Dans le silence, il entendit nettement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour voir Ren, en manteau noir et écharpe jaune, déposer quelque chose sur le pas de la porte et se redresser. Le Chinois lui adressa un sourire amusé (bizarre car accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils, mais un sourire quand même), et agita en sa direction sa veste bleue et blanche. Horo remarqua alors qu'il était toujours en tee-shirt et frissonnait. Il se releva et fila s'asseoir avec Ren.

Ren lui fit passer sa veste lui-même, et ébouriffa ensuite machinalement ses cheveux libres de leur bandeau, en retenant un rire. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et se détourna en rougissant comme une pivoine. Horo rit et remit ses cheveux convenablement. Ren marmonna quelque chose que Horo ne saisit pas et lui tendit une des deux tasses de thé fumant posées à côté de lui.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en prenant le récipient à deux mains pour les réchauffer.

- ... De rien, chuchota Ren sans le regarder et en rougissant un peu plus.

Horo rit à nouveau, doucement, la neige donnant un air sacré et solennel à ce petit matin de fin novembre.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles ils burent sans rien dire et quelques rayons de soleil se glissèrent entre les arbres.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt? demanda soudain Ren à voix basse.

- Je me réveille terriblement tôt chaque fois qu'il va neiger le matin, répondit-il en grimaçant un sourire. C'est systématique, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et toi, pourquoi t'es plus fâché sur moi?

- J'ai vu la date... marmonna Ren tandis que ses joues reprenaient une adorable rougeur embarrassée. Je peux quand même pas te pourrir ce jour-ci aussi...

Horo sourit.

Ils regardèrent en silence le soleil finir de se lever et étirer paresseusement ses rayons sur ce petit coin du monde enneigé. Horo sursauta presque au léger bruit que fit la tasse de Ren lorsqu'il la déposa à côté de lui. Le Chinois inspira profondément et se tourna face à lui en rougissant encore.

- Bon... J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à te donner...

Ren se pencha vers lui. Horo écarquilla les yeux.

Les lèvres de Ren touchèrent les siennes.

Il cligna des yeux. Le Chinois s'écarta, plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

- Bon anniversaire, HoroHoro, marmonna-t-il sans le regarder.

Cette fois, ce fut à lui de cligner des yeux lorsqu'un immense sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de l'Aïnou.

- Tu sais quoi? demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant, appuyé sur ses mains.

Ren secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, ses yeux dorés fixés sur ceux de Horo d'un air hypnotisé.

- C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'aie jamais eu.

Ren ne put même pas essayer de répondre.

------------------------------------------

Omedetô tanjoubi Horo-kun! n-n Et honte à ceux qui ne savaient pas que c'est son annif aujourd'hui! X-(

J'ai supposé que l'équipe The Ren vivait autre part que Yoh et Cie, vu que Yoh dit que c'est gentil de leur part de venir les voir, juste avant le combat de Fumbari Onsen contre les IceMen; j'ai aussi décidé que Pirika était arrivé en même temps que la famille Tao et les autres et vivait avec l'équipe de son frère. Oui, c'est dans sa chambre que Ren refuse d'entrer. Et je n'ai parlé de Choco nulle part -.-

Au fait, dans un peu plus d'un mois c'est l'anniversaire de Ren, vous le saviez? Le premier janvier n.n je n'ai pas d'idée pour une fic-cadeau-d'annif pour lui (d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas non plus aucune idée de comment écrire celle-ci deux heures et demie avant d'écrire ce que j'écris maintenant) , puis je n'aime pas Ren autant que Horo. (ça ne veut pas dire que je le déteste!! /se fait lapider par des dizaines de Ren-fangirls en furie/)

Bon, donc suggestion aux lecteurs(trices) de faire une chtite fic pour Ren aussi n-n et si c'est l'annif de quelqu'un d'autre entre-temps, dites-le moi ou je m'en voudrai toute ma vie :'( Je sais que Lyserg et les jumeaux c'est début mai, donc je ne risque pas de rater l'annif d'un perso que j'adore, mais on ne sait jamais...

Tsunami: /termine de lire/ HORREUR!! MONSTRUOSITE!! CATACLYSME!! /se fait écrabouiller/

Azalée: X( pas contente /reprend son marteau/

Mares: X( pas contente du tout /reprend son marteau, mais pour le re-taper sur la tête de Tsun'/

n.nU hrmmm... Review?


End file.
